thebooksofkylfandomcom-20200214-history
Bahd
Setting The world of Bahd consist four flying continents, a land continent and a giant landmass called The Maelstrom. It has four kingdoms which have own flying continents, The Fearless Kingdom of Sal, The Divine Kingdom of Sad, The Magical Kingdom of Hol and The Majestic Kingdom of Lotus. The Kingdom located in the land continent is The Outstanding Kingdom of Sha. Bahd has twelve moons which follows an eclipse with variety color on every first day of the month. Then a legendary Black Eclipse which is the reason from the clustering of the twelve moons. Another event in the Bahd is the continental eclipse which happens if a flying continent is located above from another continent, and a Total Continental Eclipse which happen if all the kingdoms' continents cluster on each other (excluding Lawicia). The Five Kingdoms The Fearless Kingdom of Sal Titled to be the home of 13 clans. Kings: *King Sal the Dragon 1010 R.E. - 1065 R.E *King Edward Reddragon: 1066 R.E. - 1111 R.E * Siv Valentine: 1111R.E - present This kingdom was known as the strongest kingdom in the world. Known by its 13 clans with different abilities and powers. Until one of their clans, The Lotus, rebelled for the reason of the change in caste system. The Lotus waged war later defeated and was exiled. Later, the Lotus set up their own kingdom and raided the Sal Kingdom, The kingdom fall reason for the extermination of the Dragon and Serpent Clan. Siv Valentine, after a long journey in the search for the Immortal Flame, became their king and change almost everything in Sal Kingdom. When Siv was sealed for one thousand years. The kingdom was in chaos and the reason of poverty in the late millenium. The Divine Kingdom of Sad The Rumored birthplace of Ahura Kings: *King Sad the Pure: 1010 R.E - 1106 R.E *Kyl Blackflower 1106 R.E - present This is the rumored birthplace of Ahura and known for its very unique race, the Ahurans. The flying continent which this kingdom stand has the most lowest alttitude of all, the reason why Ahurans are the guardians of nature. The Magical Kingdom of Hol The place of origin of Arcanes Kings: *King Hol the Magician: The begining-1020 R.E *Myr Arcan: present This is where Arcanes created. Hol, the first king of this kingdom, is the first one who discover the magical summoning seals called the Arcanes. Myr Arcan, the son of Hol, later provide laws about the arcanes and to prevent interlopers he made arcanes whom unlocks special ablities which it must not been existed in the world, later the person was sealed by these arcanes are called Arcanites. In the era of G.H., Siv made a pact on Myr, to use its flying continent in order to defeat Sha Kingdom. Since its flying continent has the fastest revolution time. The Majestic Kingdom of Lotus The homeland of thousand beasts Kings: *Rian the Snake: 1068 R.E - 1103 R.E. *Kyl Blackflower: 1103 R.E - present This is the last kingdom built in the world. The citizens of this kingdom have the power to shape-shift to any beast. The flying continent of this kingdom is said the place where Ahura was buried and the Yggdrasil grew. The kingdom is considered has the greatest might of all and cannot be conquered easily. It has a muddy past when King Rian still seated in the throne. This kingdom used its aerial advantage to conquer the other 4 kingdoms but it was failed when Siv became the king of Sal and take vengeance on this kingdom. It was then Kyl seated in the throne and became their king. Later, the kingdom then merged the power to Sad reason why Sad and Lotus Kingdoms have the same king. The Outstanding Kingdom of Sha The most progressive and advanced kingdom of the world. Kings: *King Yu the Immortal: Unknown to the present *Shar Valentine: 1112 G.H to present This is the only kingdom whom doesn't located in a flying continent. It was said that this kingdom is named after the witch who stole the Ambrosia and let it drink to Yu whom later build this kingdom. And the first kingdom built by a mortal, or immortal. This kingdom is the most technologically advanced of all, enabling them to earn a risk for Lotus Kingdom. When Shar seated to the throne, she used the technological advantage of this kingdom to attack the Lotus Kingdom which started the war between them. After Siv awoken from his millenium slumber, he made a plan to defeat Shar, the kingdom was raided and all was left was their military might. The Maelstrom The giant landmass located in the center of the world. It was called Maelstrom for the reason that it was always used as a battlefield. There are also few cities located in this kingdom and one notable is the Drake Central who offer air transportation with the use of Airships. The Drake Central This is the city located in the center of Maelstrom. This is the biggest city in the world whom offer air transportation around the world. This kingdom is notable by its giant walls whom used as a barrier for invaders. The past leader, Drake, was the one who build this city. She build this knowing that the Immortal Flame will soon come out and allot of people will come to take it. The Sinking City of Ahura This is the first city build in the world where all of the civilization started. This is the rumored place where Ahura first teach the pioneers about education. But later, it was discovered that this city has a portal to an unknown world. When the people try to open the portal, the portal then began to malfunction reason the city to sink. The area of this city is protected by an arcane which forbids any intruder to use arcanes. The Divine Ruins This place is rumored as an ancient city built by demons. The history of this place is unknown but the ruins of this city has been discovered that it have some runes. Later, Hol began to research and that was the start of Arcanism Mount Divine This place is considered as a holy place where Holians would go and pray. This is the final resting place of the beast known as The Lotus which is the embodiment of Ryu and Hebi. Siv, after creating an arcane to revived Shar, was sealed and was hid from this mountain for the reason that Bahd would take over his body as the pact said. The Lawcia This is the place where the gods dwell. a very mythical place and can only be seen by immortals and deities itself. This was attached from the Lotus Kingdom. Later, when Rhayne destroyed the Yggdrasil, it was detached from the continent of Lotus Kingdom. The Ezl Ocean The wide body of water in the world. This is the only ocean can be found in the world whom covers 1/4 of worlds total area. Named after Ezl the Goddess of Water. The City of Naga This is city found underwater. Geographically, it is found beside Sha Kingdom. This kingdom was the rummored birthplace of Ezl. The dwellers of this city are mythical entities such as Nagas, Mermen and Sirens. The Sky Table A very wide and unknown plane which appears to be foggy and has low visibility rate. This place was created by Siv Valentine to become a Battlefield for Rhayne.